Tonight We Won't Come Down (cover)
"Tonight We Won't Come Down" is a song from Season 1. Lyrics Hey, child This is hot Let's get outside Show 'em what we got Like a one-two-step that never stops Yeah, we can rock the rhythm of the heartbeat Hey, world Check it out Don't let 'em tell you What it's all about 'Cause it's all your dreams All your life And all your style that shines in the limelight Hey, now I'm not tired so I'm not gonna Slow down I'm too free and I'm too young to Hold it Close these Wide, wild eyes Ooh Tonight's the night we set it on fire Ooh, ah Catch it on the camera Ooh Tonight's the night we take it up higher And we wo-o-on't come down No we wo-o-on't come down O.K., growing up I realized The bigger picture is the realer prize So I never close my big ol' eyes And what I do is never compromise For anybody tellin' me that Jude can't do it Swear to the Heavens and I put it on the sky I prove it That this young, cashed out, fly guy never losin' Plus I'm a different you I swear to the God the dreams I'm recruiting Straight to reality Lots o' zonin', lots o' thinkin' Brings us sanity But that ain't on my path Not the plan for me I see a different route, homie And at the end I ain't lonely Surrounded by all my brodies And the real is what they show me Never movin' two-face Two tonin' We all know That I'm the chosen Yeah But I notice that my dream's comin' round (eh, let's go) It go above my head and what I do? I pull it down 'Cause I like a lot o' fast cars And girls like a lot o' fast talk And what I do? I mix both of them And what I get? Ah, you don't even know Ooh (yeah, I'm growin' up) Tonight's the night we set it on fire (ah, you don't even know, yeah, I'm growin' up) Ooh, ah Catch it on the camera Ooh (yeah, I'm growin' up) Tonight's the night we take it up higher And we wo-o-on't come down No we wo-o-on't come down Hey, world I'm a lot You gotta help me with these little thoughts I got harmonies, I got poetrys I got six degrees Until we're all in this together now So when all we need Is some supercalifragi-positivity I will be the melody That makes you change your tune (no we wo-o-n't come down) No we wo-o-on't come down (x2) Episodes used in * "See Through Me" * "Play the Record" Trivia *This song is heard in the background, in two episodes of The Next Step."One More Time." Wikia. Retrieved on February 26, 2016."Dancing with Myself." Wikia. Retrieved on May 13, 2016. *The music video for this song is based on perspectives. References Videos Lost & Found - Music Video "Tonight We Won't Come Down" Lost & Found Music Studios - Music Video Won't Come Down - CBBC "Tonight We Won't Come Down" Music Video Lost & Found Music Studios Cast Cam Deshaun Clarke Lost & Found Music Studios Lost & Found - Cast Cam Deshaun Category:Songs Category:Songs in Season 1 Category:A to Z Category:The Next Step Category:Featured articles